Assassin
by Lightning on the Dance Floor
Summary: Another normal night in the Phantomhive manor... An assassin has snuck in, and Skyler had decided to cut Sebastian some slack and deal with him herself. Rated T for violence... Takes place in "Umbrella" world.


**A/N: Idea came while reading Kuro manga…**

_Lighty still doesn't own. But she owns Skyler._

* * *

I moved silently. My target: Ciel Phantomhive. I'd be paid a rich sum if I could eliminate him. My client had had a grudge against the earl for quite some time.

I ran to the front door. No… too risky. Better try the back door.

I ran around to the back, checking the door. Only a simple deadbolt. Easy-peasy for a bounty hunter like me.

I moved in the shadows, stepping quickly and lightly. No one should hear me. I'd been told about the butler and the other servants. They were supposedly super good at protecting their master. Especially the butler. Better not run into him, I figured.

"Hey…" A soft voice called. I froze. Had I been found?! No, that was impossible. I was silent!

"Hey… It's really early for a visitor." Slowly, slowly, I turned around.

I was in the main foyer. There was a grand staircase, which split in two, going either way. Sitting on the staircase was a young girl in glasses. She carried an umbrella. Odd.

"Unless you're here to kill Bocchan?" She yawned. "Jeez, I'm sleepy… But big brother needs to be cut some slack. He's been taking care of all the assassins these days." The girl stood.

"Can I know your name?" She smiled sleepily. "'Cuz I'm Skyler."

"Why should I tell you?" I shot, and then closed my mouth. Why had I spoken?! I don't want to kill a little girl.

"It's just polite." She started to walk towards me. "You're kinda rude. You couldn't even use the front door!" Instinctively, I backed up a little.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you. Just go back to bed and I'll spare you." I said. Maybe she wouldn't yell for help. Kids just want to live, right?

"Sorry, mister. For telling me what to do, I'll just do the opposite!" Skyler laughed. "Hey, I know! Let's play. I wanna play hide and seek!"

What? I just said that I might hurt her. What was wrong with this girl?

"Come on! You hide, I seek, 'kay?" She turned around and ran up the stairs, stopping at the place where the staircase split. "One, two, three…"

Whatever. Stupid girl. She didn't matter.

I walked past her, up to where I guessed the earl's bedroom must be. I was halfway down the hall when I heard her.

"…twenty! Run all you want, I'll find you!" Skyler yelled. I could hear footsteps behind me. Oh no. I needed to find that boy and get out. This girl was starting to get to me.

"La la la, la la la. You can't run, ya know?" The footsteps were getting louder. All these rooms were empty. What in the world?! I turned a corner, walking faster.

Damn it! I couldn't find the earl. I kept on going, now running down the halls. I turned a corner then froze. An umbrella was pointed to my throat.

"Found you," The girl smiled. In the dim light, she looked sinister. My heart was thumping like crazy. I reached for my gun.

Skyler cocked her head to the side, closing her eyes. "Well, that was fun! But I gotta get rid of you now." She laughed. "But be glad I found you, not big brother. He'd have probably eaten your soul or something… But I'll be nice and give it to the shinigami."

She opened her eyes. Her right eye was blue-green with flecks of hazel, but her left eye… her left was _red_. She grinned, revealing fangs on the left side of her mouth.

"Heehee. Bocchan wouldn't approve if I let you go, heehee." She laughed.

"_Nighty_," She said in a sing-song voice as she slashed my throat open with the umbrella's sharp tip.

* * *

"Skyler? Did you hear something?" Sebastian looked around the corner. The girl was pushing something into the incinerator.

"Oh, it was nothin' big brother!" Skyler chirped. She noticed the man was in his sleepwear. "Did I wake you?"

"Was it an assassin?" The demon raised an eyebrow, dodging the question. She nodded.

"Mm-hm. Took care of it though!" The half-demon grinned. "Didn't even make a mess this time!"

The butler laughed, walking over and placing a hand on the girl's head. She smiled, closing her eyes.

"Well done," Sebastian said, smiling a little.

"Arigato, big brother!" Skyler purred.

**A/N: Heehee. I like carrying umbrellas.**


End file.
